Grimmichi: Enemy to lover
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a little sexy fanservice that turned out to be a little longer than i expected, but still good nonetheless :  Grimmjow and Ichigo work stuff out ;;</html>
1. Enemy to lover

_I hated him. I hated all of him. I hated the way he smelt, I hated the way he looked, I hated the way he walked into a room and with one showing of his perfect pearl whites everybody loved him. I hated is hair, all electric blue like someone poured battery acid on it and that's the fucking color it ended up being. I hated his style, I hated the music he listened to, I hated how one day he spontaneously decided to go and get teal green tattooed under his eyes and instead of being called a faggot he got praised. I hated the way he walked, I hated his voice and how commanding it sounded. I hated how he inadvertendly stole all the chicks away without even trying. I just plain hated him. Not one shred of dignity I gave the man they call Grimmjow Jeagerjaques._

_I mean, who names their kid that anyways? It's a stupid fucking name. It's like his mom had a mouth full of peanut brittle and was watching her favorite show after he was born, and when the doctor came up and asked what she wanted to name her kid she muttered "Great show" and her slur named the retard. Yeah, how you like that? "Great Show"? Stupid fucking moron._

"What the_ fuck_ are you typing so fast there Orange?" A puzzled Renji asked.

"Just a stupid report for Dunder's class. I'm really super fucking behind, so i've been typing like a maniac." Ichigo replied, trying to get the annoying image of Grimmjow out of his mind.

"It seem's like you're trying to prove someone on the internet wrong, I swear to God. Ease up on the keys there hombre. I'm fixing to hit the sack." Renji announced, sighing in the process.

"Sorry man. I'm nearly done."

Ichigo had been very short with his answers and on a short fuse ever since the week before. I mean why wouldn't he be? Ever since last Monday happened, he had been cussing Grimmjow out under his breath, and hoping that he get assasined. Grimmjow was the reason he was upset at him in the first place. Ichigo had nothing to do with it. Ichigo was convinced everything was Grimmjow's fault. He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life than that Monday.

"You're thinking about that jeagerjaques dude aren't you?"

Renji was on his bottom half of the bunk bed. He was nippy, so he was covered in comforters. Four to be exact. His Aunt liked to make sure he was comfortable at night in his college dorm so, she sent a new one every couple of months. Renji loved the attention he got from his Aunt, and snuggled in the comfortable warm mass happily.

"Dammit. How did you know?" Ichigo asked under his breath.

"It's written all over your face...and you type like a mad man when something's on your mind." Renji said, further burrying himself in comforters to where only his head was sticking out."You'd think after being your roommate for a year i'd pick up on a few things orange."

Ichigo stopped typing and saved the rest of the data he had been working on. He closed his mac and casually tossed it on his top bunk. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and began unbuttoning his plaid dress shirt.

"Oh. Don't-don't get undressed. What are you doing?" Renji yelled, covering his head with the excessive comforters. "I _told_ you not to do that infront of me, JESUS."

"Jesus ain't here babe." Ichigo said smugly, sending a wink Renji's way.

Ichigo was on his last button and taking off his dress shirt. He did this slowly and enticingly to bother Renji.

"I swear to God. I SWEAR to fucking God Ichigo. You say you want me to distance myself from you but you pull _this_ shit? Not cool man. Do you want me to rape you tonight? I swear to God I will rape you and there won't be a damn thing you could do about it. Because I mean, you know i'm badass, and i'll get you Ichigo. I'll fucking jump on you and i'll_ dick_ you all fucking night Kurosaki. Don't test me boyyy. Don't-"

Ichigo had briskly walked infront of the tiny corner of the bed Renji was hiding in. He unzipped his pants and lowered them all the way down to his ankles, kicking them off. He then proceeded to remove his black wifebeater. He did this all the while Renji was pretending not to watch.

"I _told_ you not to do that you sick son of a bitch!"

Renji had scoot up to right where Ichigo was standing, only in his his briefs. Ichigo took a step back, taunting and teasing the redhead. Renji didn't take to kindly to teasing. He leaned outwards, managing to grab Ichigo by the back of his thighs and pulled him forward. Ichigo's crotch slammed into Renji's face and didn't move. Renji held him there, cock on his face.

"You know you're not getting any of my dick, right baby?" Ichigo hissed, pulling and rubbing at Renji's fire red hair in a way that made Renji's skin tingle and somehow he felt it in his cock.

"Unfortunately yes..." Renji mumbled his voice being muffled by Ichigo's groin.

Ichigo enjoyed the split second of contact he was having with his rambunctious friend. He liked the way it felt when Renji mumbled into his groin area. The vibrations aroused him.

"I'm sorry sexy. But you know the rule. We can only fuck after graduation." Ichigo whispered, patting the other's head and seperating him from his junk.

Renji let his grip loosen on Ichigo before ultimately being thwarted. He layed back on the bed, hands behind his head. He ultimately ended up just wanting to enjoy the view. Ichigo stood there only a couple more minutes. He had his hands on his hips, leaning back on one heel. He wanted to let Renji know what he had to look forward to in the future.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't ya? Mhhmm that's right, just stand there being the fucking cocktease your beautiful white ass is. God I hate you sometimes." Renji joked, smirking while biting his lip.

"Don't hate me..." Ichigo said in a docile, almost girly-like tone. "Why, you haven't even seen your favorite part yet..."

Renji sighed and went ahead and whipped out his cock underneath his comforter. He knew he was going to end up jacking off to Ichigo later in a cold sweat, why not start when he's flaunting his stuff?

Ichigo slowly and surely started rubbing his member raw ontop of his briefs until he was hard as a rock. Renji was silently jacking himself off while looking intently in an almost animalistic stare at Ichigo's junk. Ichigo lightly grabbed at his dick and wiggled it a little sending Renji into a silent but deadly frenzy under the covers.

"Oh, Shit.." Renji muttered, biting his lower lip and sweating beads of sweat down his forehead.

Ichigo fiddled with his waistband a little bit before finally slipping out of his constricting underwear. A very nice sized erection appeared before Renji's eyes and looked absolutley mouth watering to him. Ichigo knew what Renji was doing underneath the sheets, which made Ichigo just as horny for Renji as Renji was for him. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Damn. Why do you do this to me? My cock has needs too you know." Renji said, inbetween jerks.

"Oh. Just a little show before we go to sleep. You know. To keep up with the happy dreams and what not." Ichigo said, smiling a devilish smile.

Ichigo climbed to his top bunk very slowly, giving Renji one last face full of cock before he dissappeared from Renji's view.

"Oh shit.." A wheezing Renji muttered, silently cumming in his hands.

Ichigo liked it when Renji would jack off to him. It made him feel good about himself. Every so often, they'd get so worked up from one another that they would masturbate right next to each other, screaming each other's name when they came. Ichigo liked the weird way he trusted his roommate with passion like that. Granted he wasn't in love with the guy, but that's exactly what he was trying to avoid. He knew it would be very easy to fall in love with a guy like Renji.

Early the next morning Ichigo hurridly finished his paper and printed it out, shoving it in his backpack. He roughly threw on some clothes and dreaded the day ahead of him. He walked to his lit class all by himself. Renji was still sleeping back in the dorm, he didn't have a class until three.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, it's nice to see you here today. Did you have a nice week off?"

A very tall yet hefty man held the door open for Ichigo, it was his teacher Mr. Dunder.

"Sure, I guess." Ichigo muttered.

"Well, it's nice to see you back. Do you have that paper I asked Heather to tell you about?"

"Yeah here." Ichigo breathed, reaching into his backpack and coldly handing him the assignment.

Ichigo scanned the giant room. The desks weren't typical desks, it was podium seating. Ichigo like to be in the very back of the room at all times, even when no one was there. He liked his privacy and the choice of listening to his ipod when he wanted to.

"Hey! Ichigo over here!" A booming voice yelled.

There, sitting in the furthest row possible with the only seat available right next to him, was Grimmjow jeagerjaques.

"Oh... you have got to be _fucking_ with me God." Ichigo hissed to himself.

Ichigo slowly but surely walked up the large stairs. He was dragging his feet heavily with every step, making sure everybody who saw him knew he didn't want to sit by this guy.

"Why the long face Ichi? Scared i'm going to discredit your dissertation on Harriet Beacher Stowe? Relax, that was last week's jazz." An overly confident Grimmjow said, kicking his feet up on the shared table.

It appeared as if the whole room was staring in their direction. Curiosity spread like wildfire among the students and they were exchanging glances and whispers. They were eager to see what new trouble was brewing, after all, Grimmjow did humiliate Ichigo infront of the entire student body last week.

"How about, go fuck a horse and die." Ichigo hissed, sitting in the chair next to Grimmjow and moving as far away from his as he possibly could without bumping into the girl next to him.

"I don't believe anybody in there right mind would want to fuck a horse Ichigo. C'mon. You have to do better than that." Grimmjow said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok. Well. How about this. You're a pompous arrogant brat who's Daddy pays for everything he owns even down to his underwear. A spoiled worthless student who's only here to get his kicks since the real world is too much to handle, and he just found out that paying a little bit of attention in class could prove useful in destroying a man's career before he even has one. You're a dumbfuck, Abercrombie and Fitch wearing, asshole, wannabe poser who does things like kicking his feet up on a desk to _show_ what a bitchface wannabe he really is. Your a stupid, cocksucking, pig-brained, dim-whitted, good for nothing, know it all... who happens to show up in time for class. That's all you are, and that's all you'll ever be."

Ichigo slid back in his chair placing his laptop on the desk infront of him. All of the sudden a voluminous wave of clapping filled the air, hitting Ichigo's face like a slap. He looked around and noticed his fellow classmates looking at him and smiling, clapping on a diss well served. Ichigo suddenly grinned, and faced Grimmjow to bask in the losers discontent. To his surprise, Grimmjow became very quiet, and removed his feet from the desk. He stood up, stretched his arms out, and gave an evil glare to everyone who was still paying attention to him and Ichigo. They quickly stopped looking. Grimmjow relaxed his arms and turned to face Ichigo.

"Is that really truely, how you feel about me Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked.

There was something downright and impossibly rude about Grimmjow's tone of voice. It wasn't that he was being rude. Quite the contrary. He was actually acting quite sorrowful. But what bewildered Ichigo was the fact that he felt sorry for Grimmjow, after just one question coming from this man. He couldn't understand why he should even care, or why it should even matter to him. Ichigo thought about it for a second and decided these feelings were a fluke and answered the only way he thought he should.

"Yes." Ichigo said, squinting and mean mugging the shit out of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stood there, his eyes widened from the direct bluntness. He clutched his heart with one hand, and just stood there, openly hurt.

"After all that shit you put me through last week, I guess maybe you had it coming." Ichigo said, arms crossed looking the other way.

Grimmjow nodded his head, and turned on his heel. He swiftly walked down the stairs and exited the main door to the classroom. Ichigo just sat there, shocked that he layed so much affect on the blue haired man.

"There he his! There's the heartbreaker!" An ecstatic Renji exclaimed as Ichigo was walking into his dorm.

"You heard?"

"Are You kidding? The whole campus is a buzz with my main orange man in the center of every text, e-mail, and tweet that's been going around! How did it feel knocking the Dean's son a couple inches down huh?" Renji asked, hugging Ichigo with all his strength and sitting him down on the bed with him.

"Actually...It didn't go quite like I was expecting it. But.. I _guess_ it was cool. I guess."

"How are you sounding like this right now? You should be reaching the moon, and jumping for joy, or some stupid pointless shit like that."

"You don't understand Renji. This dude, man...he's imad/i at me."

"I don't understand. You're right. Didn't you loathe this guy like a second ago?" Renji asked, scratching his head.

"I did but now..I don't know man. Getting back at him like that didn't settle right in my bones. The weirdest part? After everything was all said and done, he kind of, grabbed his heart like he was in pain. Then he simply walked away."

Ichigo was now laying down on the bed, right beside Renji.

"You wanted to chew this bitch out. You did. Now you're feeling bad about it? Didn't he discredit your-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He did, you're right you're right."

Ichigo let out a big sigh and figured since Grimmjow was the dean's son he was't going to be seeing any more of him in his lit class. Connections get you transferred wherever you want without transcript consequences.

"I'm kinda tired." Ichigo yawned, wrapping his arms around Renji and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ichigo whispered.

"Ooooohhh, So you finally decided to sit on this cherry cock of mine huh?"

"No Renji. Quite the opposite. I just wanna sleep babe."

Renji nodded in agreement and allowed Ichigo to snuggle under his many comforters while he went and brushed his teeth in preparation for sleeping. When Renji came back to the bed and lifted the covers up, he noticed Ichigo was already in the nude drifting to sleep. He was happy and saddened by this at the same time, for this meant he wasn't going to get a show that night. But it also meant a naked Ichigo in his bed. Renji subtlely climbed on in the bed right next to Ichigo and wrapped his protective arms around the other. Not even a second went by when Ichigo's phone started dancing on the desk not even three feet away from the bed. Ichigo's eyes opened suddenly hearing his phone vibrating. Renji grunted and handed the device to Ichigo. When Ichigo opened the phone, he realized he had gotten a text from a number he had never seen before. It said the following:

_**Ichigo. It's me, the poser. I guess I got your number becuse i'm the dean's son. Actually that's exactly how I got it. I wanted to apologize and tell you you were right, about everything. There was one thing though that you were a little off on. I didn't say what I said Monday to humiliate you. I wanted to impress you. Too much I suppose, so I came off as a huge wanking dick. & Thats my fault. Always, Grimmjow XX**_

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was reading. Why did Grimmjow, the dean's son, want to impress ihim/i? Ichigo breathed in a little, and decided he would text him back. For some reason he kind of felt like he owed Grimmjow something. After all a text back wouldn't kill him, would it?

**_Hope ur still there. Sry abt 2day. I've been angry all week. I rly wntd 2 tell u off 4 a long time. Turns out tht was a bitch move. I guess ur gna be switchin classes. U dnt hav 2 u knw. So, Y wer U tryn 2 impress me? I'm nobody._**

Ichigo sent the text and layed back into Renji's arms. Renji was irritated he was texting when Ichigo just told him he was tired.

"Who ya texting Orange?" Renji asked.

"Grimmjow."

"WHAT?"

Renji looked at Ichigo, shocked as ever.

"I know. He just texted me out of nowhere. He says he got my number cuz he's the dean's son."

"What a fucking show off. 'Oh look at me, i'm Grimmjow. Look at me with my blue hair, breaking out of the punk scene. Look at me, Look at me everybody! I'm an attention whore who badmouthes people for the hell of it because I have power! Yippie!'...I fucking can't stand that guy. I'd suck him off and fuck his brains out, but I wouldn't go bragging about it around the watercooler." Renji scoffed.

"The weird thing is, he said he was actually trying to impress me. I don't understand it."

"Oh my God. Hell no, ain't no way the dean's son is moving in on my action." Renji said, holding onto ichigo and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Look I got another text." Ichigo said, flipping his phone open.

**_You have the highest score in the whole campus for your entrance exam. Your grade average is A+. You got in through a scholarship for lit which no one has accomplished in 3 years. Your future is bright. Mine is pathed with uncertainty since I get everything handed to me. Of course i'd need to do something to get your attention._**

Renji and Ichigo stared at the phone screen which felt like a good 5 minutes.

"Grimmjow is trying to get into your pants. Great. Just great. He can do it too since you guys aren't roommates. Now I wish he was your roommate instead of me...Wait, no I don't!"

"Renji please..I'm trying to have a conversation if you don't mind." Ichigo said.

"Fine. I'm going, i'm going..I get the hint."

Renji got out of the bed and hopped up to the top bunk, as furious as ever. Ichigo continued the conversation.

**_Wht R U tryn 2 say?_**

Ichigo got a text right back.

**_I've been wanting to take you out since the first day of class. I figured you would say no since I am who I am. So I tried getting your attention in several different ways. Last time worked, in a very negative way. I still can't believe I did that. I'm sorry again Ichigo. It's just that...smart hot guys get me week-kneed. What i'm trying to say is, I have a crush on you._**

Ichigo read the meaningful words on the screen. An instant smile plastered his face as he was hitting the buttons on his phone to reply. What Ichigo didn't know was that he was blushing.

**_I wld say U wer BULLSHITTING me, but U seemed lyk u wntd 2 kill urself today. So i believe u. & im rly speechless._**

Grimmjow texted back.

_**Is that a good thing?**_

Ichigo texted back.

**_Absolutely. I'm kind of jst...stunned rly. Y didn't u jst, come out & tell me?_**

Grimmjow texted back.

**_I guess i'm not so smart. Maybe I don't deserve you after all. :(_**

Ichigo texted back.

**_Dnt be ridiculous. Im not even mad anymore. Im kinda jst breathtaken sum1 as yummy as u wld even be interested in a lit major lyk me_**.

Grimmjow texted back.

**_You think i'm yummy? ;)_**

Ichigo texted back.

**_SUPER yummy. ;;;;)_**

Grimmjow texted back.

**_Those naughty faces your virtually sending are virtually turning me on. You better cut it out. D:_**

Ichigo texted back.

**_& if i dnt?;p_**

Grimmjow texted back.

**_You'll end up on the business end of my dick._**

Ichigo blushed even harder than before feeling the veins on his face fill with blood. He bit his lower lip and continued the conversation.

**_Well then..maybe I shld do it one more tym?_**

Grimmjow texted back.

**_Do it. I dare you. Watch what happens._**

Ichigo got extremely turned on by the way he was being talked to. He texted back.

**_;) ;O ;P ;;;;;) ;) Naughty._**

Ichigo's texting was interrupted by a knock on his door. He got extremely annoyed that his texting was interrupted, and let out a big sigh.

"Renji could you get that?" Ichigo asked, poking the bed above him with his index finger.

He got no response. Ichigo climbed out of bed only to find that Renji was knocked out. Ichigo sighed and grabbed a towel from the restroom to cover his nudeness. He chucked his phone on the bed, slid into his orange slippers, and set out to the mini living room to answer the door. Once at the door he looked through his peephole to see who it was.

"What the..."

Ichigo opened the door and to his grand surprise it was Grimmjow standing there.

"I told you not to do it..." Grimmjow said, in a slow voice that had Ichigo's orange hair nearly catch on fire.

Grimmjow allowed himself inside, shutting the door behind him. Ichigo remained with shock on his face. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the waist and looked him up and down as if he was a piece of steak.

"How-how the fuck did you get here so fast?" Ichigo stammered.

"I live two rooms down. I guess you never noticed.." Grimmjow stated, eyes lidded.

"Oh...i'm, i'm sorry." Ichigo said, looking down nervously at his towel.

"I see you're ready for your present." Grimmjow whispered, smirking and rubbing on Ichigo's body.

Grimmjow guided Ichigo to the small black sofa against the wall. He layed him down, and climbed ontop of him, gently nudging and kissing Ichigo's sensitive neck.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo breathed out, trying not to pop the massive boner he was about to recieve.

"Dead fucking serious." Grimmjow moaned, voice filled with lust talking into Ichigo's ear.

Grimmjow continued lapping Ichigo's neck up, hitting several sensitive spots along the way. Ichigo was arching his back underneath Grimmjow and trying to keep his towel from coming off. Grimmjow noticed and grabbed the towel and flung it across the room, revealing Ichigo's true feelings for Grimmjow.

"Damn..i'm a lucky son of a bitch." Grimmjow breathed, lightly stroking the boner with his finger. "That feels good enough to eat"

Grimmjow leaned down over Ichigo's length and took the whole thing in his mouth as if he'd done this before. Ichigo gasped and held onto the sofa cushions for dear life, he had no idea he was going to do that. Ichigo's head was swirling around and he felt like he had just taken a drug that made everything exhilirating. The warmth and sensation that swept over his groin was unreal, and he unknowingly started pushing off his heels and humping Grimmjows mouth to the same rhythm he was sucking on him with.

"Ohh...my godddd. Jesus of Nazereth.." Ichigo moaned.

Grimmjow silently chuckled to himself upon Ichigo's reaction. He steadily kept licking and deepthroating Ichigo's member while letting his hands take off his own pesky clothes.

"Ohh.. Shit" Ichigo breathed, as his breaths began to turn into gasps for air.

Ichigo's heart honestly couldn't handle how turned on he got in a matter of seconds. His gasps for air steadily got worse because of the sensations of a near strangers mouth on his cock. All the blood immediately rushing to his member didn't help either. By this point Ichigo was moaning like a little slut he was pretending to be, and biting his lips as he continued to get wetter. He felt like a woman who was getting dildoed and her pussy juice was getting everywhere, _that's_ how wet Grimmjow was making him. Grimmjow kept grotesquely sucking and spitting at his dick, tugging at his balls as hard as he possibly could making Ichigo explode into extreme hyperventilation. By this point the only thing Grimmjow needed to remove from himself were his pants, but he decided he'd do that later.

"Agh! Oh my God Grimm-j-jow. I'm gonna-"

Sooner than later Ichigo's pipes opened pouring cum into Grimmjow's throat like a water fountain. Grimmjow quickly swallowed it, knowing that if he didn't it would get everywhere.

"Oh my G-god, you're amazing." Ichigo moaned, riding out the hard orgasm that was perpetrating his bones.

"If you think that's amazing, you better get on all fours." Grimmjow spat, removing his slacks.

Ichigo got off the couch and haphazardly walked to the bean bag chair that was across the room. It was one of those huge ones that two people could easily sleep on. Ichigo climbed into the huge thing making sure he was as close to the edge as he could be, and obediently spread open his legs. Grimmjow quickly followed and knelt down infront of Ichigo's entrance. He spread Ichigo's ass open a little more and shoved his large wet tongue as far down into his hole as he could. He started flicking and jabbing his tongue all in it and around causing Ichigo to arch into it more.

"Mmm.. This ass is mine now." Grimmjow slurred, tasting and slurping to his hearts content.

"God. Everything is yours...do whatever the fuck you want with me." Ichigo moaned, allowing his sweet spot to be violated.

Grimmjow pulled back and then sat on his knee's aligning his dick with Ichigo's hole.

"I intend to...I told you.." Grimmjow began, gently easing into Ichigo's non-virgin ass. "You're gonna get the business end of my dick..and all that comes with it."

Grimmjow prodded his way into Ichigo's sytem, sending shivers up and down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo's ass was taking a large load, and he was very well going into censory overload.

"Gah!.." Ichigo gasped, leaning into Grimmjow's member.

"That's right... fuck it." Grimmjow commanded, leaving his stiff dick in there for Ichigo to play with.

Ichigo loved what he was hearing and decided to follow orders. He placed his hands on the wall before him and began pushing off of it, sending Grimmjow's man meat to his prostate in a second. Ichigo was moaning like a bitch in heat, and began assaulting the wall pushing on it every half second causing his ass to violently engulf Grimmjow's length. Ichigo wasn't the only one turned on by the pornstar routine he was pulling. Grimmjow was moaning and arching into the ass that was graciously fucking his dick. Grimmjow put his arms around Ichigo's waist, so that his dick wouldn't come flying out of his hole at the speed they were going.

"Fuck-fuck kid. Gah...This ass has talent." Grimmjow muttered between lust filled breaths.

"God you're making my ass numb!" Ichigo yelled, one hand on the wall and now the other hand gripping onto the bean bag for life.

Grimmjow couldn't take how amazing the feeling of Ichigo's naturally ribbed ass was. He wanted to fuck his Ichigo good. So he tightned his grip on his waist and pounded into Ichigo in tune with Ichigo's hard dick humping. Ichigo's legs melted into each other from the frenzy and he kind of lost his balance fell a bit. But he was still determined, and continued to push off the wall double time to make up for his over arousal. Grimmjow was slamming into Ichigo like a crazy moron. His eyes were wild blue fireworks and his face looked like a sicko getting off on murdering someone. He was slipping in and out of Ichigo so hard, his balls sounded like clappers everytime they hit on Ichigo's skin.

"Aaaaghhh! I'm losing it! I'm fucking loosing it! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Ichigo screamed.

"Agh!" Grimmjow yelled in a short spurt of breath. "You like that? You fucking like me screwing your twink like this?" Grimmjow yelled. "You like me going balls deep?"

"God. Yeesssssssssssssssssssssss!"

Grimmjow was about to lose it as well. He dug his fingernails into Ichigo's hip bones, and began cussing like a sailor.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum in your ass." Grimmjow said, breathless.

Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo for the last time before he erupted inside of him causing a gooey mess in Ichigo. Ichigo came the second Grimmjow came, spewing his cum all over the bean bag chair. Grimmjow fell backward on the hardwood floor hyperventalating and grabbing his head in exhaustion. Ichigo fell where he was, also out of breath.

"You..were..serious." Ichigo breathed.

"Damn right Kurosaki..." Grimmjow exhaled.

Ichigo used his arms to propel him along the floor. His legs were useless to him at this point. He went to where Grimmjow was on the floor and collapsed his face on his chest. Grimmjow began stroking Ichigo's hair lightly.

"You know, my roommate is going to kill you when he finds out about this." Ichigo muttered, drawing circles on Grimmjow's chest.

"Why is that?"

"He's been wanting to fuck me ever since he met me. But I have this strict no fucking until after graduation rule." Ichigo said, still dazed.

"Well... I guess he's not ever going to fuck you then, cuz I got dibs on this ass for a long long time." Grimmjow whispered, lightly grabbing Ichigo's ass. "Where is your roommate anyways?"

"Ohh...shit. He's in the room." Ichigo said, suddenly freightened Renji might've heard.

"Relax. Don't you think he wouldv'e outted us a long time ago?"

"Maybe your right.." Ichigo said, snuggling closer to his new lover.

Ichigo grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and draped it over the two bodies. Little did he know that Renji was on the other side of the door, listening intently and crying his eyes out.


	2. Renji's pain

**_I'm so horny. You have to get over here, ASAP._**

Ichigo texted back.

**_I can't baby. I'm way 2 comfy in my bed. Watching 'Wanted'. This guys such a pussy._**

Grimmjow texted back.

**_What? I'm horny. HELLO!_**

Ichigo texted back.

**_We've already fucked like 3 tyms 2day._**

Grimmjow texted back.

**_Your point being...?_**

Ichigo texted back.

**_Wow. My boyfriend is a horndog._**

Grimmjow texted back.

**_Damn fucking straight. I'm coming over. I'm gonna fuck your brains out. You can't say no._**

Ichigo texted back.

**_Hey, hey g2g. Renji's back. Ttyl. Luv u. bai._**

Renji walked into the room, drenched in sweat. He was wearing a head band and his hair was matted down to his back. He didn't like to wear his ponytail when he worked out, he preferred it to be free. Ichigo quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and paused the movie.

"Did you have a good workout?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess. Same 'ol same 'ol. How's old kiss ass?" Renji asked, snyde tone to his voice.

"Don't call him that Renji."

"That is what he is isn't he? That's what he did that whole time..? Right? Tried different types of shit so that you would notice him?"

Renji was stripping down to his tighty whities, and angrily throwing his clothes on the ground. While he was talking he was weaving in and out of the bathroom, setting up to take a shower.

"So? Why the fuck does that bother you anymore? I'm not mad at him for embarrassing me all that time ago, you shouldn't be either! What's your problem?" Ichigo retorted, sitting on the edge of the bed slightly slanted so as not to hit the top bunk.

"All that time ago? It was three fucking weeks ago Ichigo! You guys have only been dating two weeks! That's my fucking problem! You act as if you guys have been dating forever, when in reality you wanted to kill him only a short while ago!"

Renji had stopped pacing, and was now leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. His back was against it, and he had his hands ontop of his head out of frustration. One of his legs was slightly raised, resting on the wall behing him. He was still sweaty and in his briefs. This would generally gross some people out, but Ichigo began having a harder time paying attention.

"I'm only going to say this one time. I want Grimmjow. What's so hard about that? Why can't I be happy? Why are you going apeshit? You haven't said anything about it this whole time, now, you're randomly getting pissed off at me.._That_ my friend, is what we call in America, being unfair!"

Renji froze what little movements he was doing, and peeked at Ichigo inbetween the fingers on his face. He looked shock, like he had just gotten slapped. He lowered his hands to his side and dauntingly walked over to Ichigo. Every step in reality one second but it seemed like forever in Ichigo's eyes. Renji lowered his head down to meet him at eye level, brooding over him because Ichigo was sitting. Renji's face was in disbelief, but his eyes looked mad. Mad like hell. Ichigo gulped and felt as if Renji was sucking all the air out of the room because he began to have a more difficult time breathing. Renji was only 4 inches away from his face.

"You..." Renji began, dragging out every word. "..want to talk, about unfair? I_ waited_ for you." Renji's voice began to crack like a pre-pubescent teenager, his left eye began to sparkle from the tear that was forming on the ridge of it. "I-I waited for you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Renji's voice was cracking even more. His voice was drowned in sorrow and pain. His right eye began to tear as well. "A whole _year_. I, I played along..with your stupid little rules. Because I thought..'hey. Ichigo's not a bad guy. He wouldn't string me along for the ride if something amazing wasn't going to happen'..." Renji's voice was now cracked into short spurts. Every word he said made an echo in Ichigo's heart. Renji's tears began to proudly flow down his cheeks. In his face he looked like he was loosing it. "I _WAITED_ KUROSAKI! Then some damned yankee RICCH KIDDDDDD! RUINS IT ALL!" Renji was now yelling in Ichigo's face. Cheeks and eyes equally red.

Ichigo was slowly moving himself backwards against the wall. He didn't want Renji to lose it and snap his neck, even though he felt like that's what he deserved.

"I..i'm STRONGER than this Ichigo. You! It's You who makes me weak! Look at me! I don't cry, I NEVER cry."

Renji was now using his hands to crawl on the bed. His feet were still on the floor however.

"GodDAMMIT Ichigo. I'm fucking here! I've BEEN here. I've taken care of you when you were sick! I'VE DONE YOUR LAUNDRY, I'VE COOKED FOR YOU, I'VE CLEANED FOR YOU, I'VE DONE YOUR HOMEWORK FOR YOU."

Renji was now inching his way closer to Ichigo's face. He was already crawling inbetween his legs. His feet were no longer on the floor, but dangling off the bed.

"ICHIGO...I'VE MET YOUR PARENTS. I'VE MET YOUR SISTER. I-I-I."

Renji's yelling was becoming loud ranting that was pulling at his heart strings. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't.

"RENJI! CALM DOWN! ALL WE SAID WE'D DO WAS FUCK! THE ONLY REASON I SAID WE COULDN'T DO THAT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT IT INTERFERING WITH OUR SCHOOL! YOU KNOW THAT! DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled, beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"DAMMIT IT'S MORE THAN THAT TO ME NOW! IT STARTED OUT THAT WAY BUT IT'S MORE!"

Renji was now all the way on the bed. He managed to pin Ichigo's leg's down with his own, and force his slender body against the wall with his hands holding his sides.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DAMMIT! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! I WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME! I WANT TO GO OUT ON DATES AND GO TO THE MALL AND BUY SHOES TOGETHER, AND ALL THAT SHIT! I WANT TO SPEND HOLIDAYS WITH YOUR FAMILY! MAYBE-"

Renji cut himself short and stopped yelling. He figured Ichigo wasn't going anywhere, why yell? He began to talk in a lower octave but still as eccentric.

"-Maybe, have a family of our own."

Ichigo's face looked like "bitch say whattt?"

"Renji. I. I had no idea that you fel-"

Renji slapped his hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"You DID. YOU DID KNOW YOU FUCKER. You threw it all away for some guy who looks good in jeans and fag-liner."

Renji's tone was the equivalent of garbage turning into words. His body was shaking from the intense emotion. His face looked scary. Demonicly scary. The tattoo's on his eyebrows did NOT help what-so-ever. His hair was matted down wherever it touched skin. Some of it was on his back, most of it was on his chest and arms. Ichigo was beyond terrified. He had never seen his best friend act this way before.

"It..is NOT over for me. You think that guy can fuck you? HUH? IS _THAT_ WHY YOU'RE WITH HIM? YOU LIKE IT WHEN HE BENDS YOU OVER GOOD...?"

Renji angrily released his hand from Ichigo's mouth. He put all his weight on his heels so he could release Ichigo from the imprisonment his legs provided. When Ichigo tried to escape, Renji grabbed the fucker by his pants and pushed him against the "metel headboard" so hard that when Ichigo hit his head on it his nose started bleeding.

"You've LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Ichigo screamed.

Renji was lost in his temporary insanity. He got ontop of Ichigo and imprisoned him in his legs again forcing his shins on Ichigo's. Ichigo was just laying there helplessly in defeat. Renji had always been stronger than him.

"DOES GRIMMJOW DO THIS? HUH?"

Renji grabbed hold of the bottom of Ichigo's shirt and ripped it apart forcefully with a loud tearing noise. Renji grinned in victory and began un-zipping Ichigo's pants very very slowly.

"R-Renji. Stop man. This isn't fucking funny anymore. I HAVE a BOYFRIEND. You can't do this to me!"

"The ethics of what you can and CAN'T do are not in your brain Ichigo. You can't destroy a man's heart. You just can't do that...Yet SOMEHOW it didn't stop you did it?"

Renji was getting sick of Ichigo's tired excuses. He took the remains of Ichigo's shirt and used it to tie Ichigo's hands behind his back. He then reached over to his old pillow and yanked off the pillowcase and used it to tie it around Ichigo's mouth. All you could hear were Ichigo's muffled screams and a pleased Renji giggling.

"IT's ok Ichigo." Renji said, stroking Ichigo's now tear stained cheeks. "I'm going to show you how a REAL COLLEGE MAN DOES IT..."

Renji ignored Ichigo's squirming. He pulled down Ichigo's pants to his ankles and then flung them off. He then layed himself ontop of Ichigo's body, while holding him in a hug type position. He kissed and licked his neck and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"We should have been doing this all along Ichigo. It should've been ME that night in the living room. It should've been ME."

Renji sat on his knees and removed his underwear revealing his hard penis for Ichigo to see. He gently pulled down Ichigo's underwear as well. Ichigo had began to calm down, his cries for help were going un-noticed anyways. Renji moved his hair over his right shoulder and leaned on his elbow over Ichigo. He began violently sucking his nipples to erection. Nipping, sucking, and tugging every which way. He didn't stop until Ichigo involuntarily got a boner.

"Good. You want me..."

Renji seperated Ichigo's legs impossibly wide. He rubbed on himself just a little to make sure he was hard enough for his love, then forced his entire member inside Ichigo's body. The pound hurt like a bitch, and Renji could see the pain in Ichigo's face.

"IF IT DIDNT HURT WITH GRIMMJOW, MAYBE HE SHOULD TRY VIAGRA. THIS IS ALLLL ME BABBYYY..."

Renji's face twinged with evil again remembering that fateful night he heard his love being screwed on the other side of the door.

"HHMMM..." Renji groaned, in a sexually disgusting way. "LET'S SEE IF I CAN MAKE YOU SCREAM LOUDER THAN THAT BLUE-HAIRED BASTARD."

Ichigo just layed there, motionless. His head cocked to the left, waiting for what was coming.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?"

Renji pounded Ichigo with all his strength, which was always a big no no. He grabbed ahold of Ichigo's thighs and lifted him off the bed so that he could thrust his shaft even deeper inside of him. Renji was now humping Ichigo vigorously, with a passion he himself had never even seen with previous lovers. It was as if he wasn't having sex with Ichigo at all. With every single motion he shared with Ichigo, he was transcending lovers limits and delving into a whole other world. This aura was so much so around Renji, that he could've sworn Ichigo felt the same. Ichigo's insides were breaking, for Renji, was indeed bigger than Grimmjow was. Not by a little bit either. Ichigo had never had sex with Renji before, but he could've sworn he felt bigger than he looked. Was it possible that Renji had grown?

"GOODDDD! UGH! UGH!" Renji screamed.

Each time Renji beat Ichigo's ass, he would let out this huge grunt sound. The speed was increasing and becoming ridiculous. Ichigo was sweating bullets, and moaning. Renji could've sworn Ichigo said "Yes fuck me!" But he had to be sure...

"Do you LIKE THIS? AM I FULFILLING YOUR SEXUAL DESIRES BETTER THAN THAT CREEP, BABY?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow, but nodded yes excitedly without hesitance. The blood that was still on his nose was getting wiped away clean by all the sweat racing down from his forehead and nostrils. He was moaning so much, he was giving Renji a run for his money.

"GGnnGGhHHHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled through cloth.

Renji was so in love with Ichigo. This was the best moment in his life. He was having hot, nasty, sweaty, dirty, sexy, sex with Ichigo and the best part was Ichigo liked it. Renji is a pretty cocky guy though. He needed to know if he was much more amazing at screwing than Grimmjow was. Ichigo was moaning like a whore and voluntarily arching his back, but that still wasn't good enough for Renji. Renji started to slow the pace down. He was now only humping Ichigo every 20 seconds, which was excruciatingly difficult for Renji because Ichigo was the object of his desires. But he had to do this. His face softened a bit, and all the mean brow lines and nose flaring went away. He gently let go of one of Ichigo's thighs and used that hand to release the pillowcase from around his mouth. He slightly tilted Ichigo and also released his hands so that they were free. The moment Renji did that, he let go of the other thigh and melded his body with Ichigo's. His member still inside of him.

Ichigo made no effort to run away. He didn't even say anything. Renji was still angry about the whole situation, but he was also confused why Ichigo wasn't doing anything. He only had one option then. Renji leaned in and kissed Ichigo. This wasn't a pussy kiss. This was a long, hard, passionate kiss that can only be described as "Romeo and Juliet" style. At first Ichigo didn't do anything, he allowed Renji to infiltrate his mouth and take his tongue hostage. But then after a while, Ichigo's eyes grew wider and a tear fell from his eye, and he was kissing Renji with the same if not more enthusiasm. Ichigo wrapped his newly released arms around Renji's neck and pulled him in crushing his lips harder to his face and intertwining his hands in his gorgeous red hair. Ichigo arched his back to enhance every single new feeling he was recieving. He wanted it all. Touch, sight, smell, taste, sound, everything. He wanted to remember how Renji's hair smelled, and how the sounds of their passionate kissing were erotic and seemingly resonating off the walls. He wanted to remember how his hot tongue felt against his. He wanted to remember how Renji's penis felt inside of him. He wanted to remember it all.

He had never given Renji the chance he deserved, and here Renji was taking it all by himself. He was still terrified of the insane Renji that had held him captive earlier, but the Renji he was kissing now had tears in his eyes. The Renji he was kissing gave him the option to leave, but he chose to stay.

Renji was so happy and so crazy in love, he almost forgot he was still horny. He thrust into Ichigo again with just as much force as before. This time he wasn't forcing him down. No, Renji's hands were on Ichigo's face. He was still exchanging saliva with the orange haired man. Renji began humping him again, greedily. He pulled away from his face, only to see the beautiful reactions his lover was giving him.

"AGh-AGHHH! RENJI! FUCK ME! AGHH!" Ichigo screamed and moaned.

Ichigo eyes were shut tight, and he was biting his lip with extreme force. The faster Renji would go, the tighter his ass would feel, and the more he would try and fight cumming. Ichigo was holding his breath now, clenching his fists into balls.

"RENJI!" Ichigo yelled.

"ICHIGOOO!" Renji yelled, out of breath.

When Renji heard Ichigo say his name. Not just say his name, but _moan_ his name..all bets were off. He knew he was about to orgasm he could feel it in his gut. He began to feel that pulling sensation in his groin, and his balls were tightening up ready to fucking explode all inside Ichigo's organs. Ichigo was driven crazy, and his dick jumped when he heard Renji yell his name in that sexy voice of his.

"Ichigo, ICHIGO! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" Renji screamed, tearing into Ichigo's ass for one last time before quite literally exploding inside of him.

"ME TOO! AGH!" Ichigo yelled, before spilling his white liquid all over his pubes.

Renji stayed inside of Ichigo, breathless. He was staring at Ichigo, who was writhing in a full body orgasm. Renji grew a smirk and leaned over Ichigo, giving him a kiss on his still spasming face.

"God Ichigo look at you. Look at how much pleasure I gave you." Renji whispered, semi-hoarse from yelling and grunting. "I did that. I can do that every single day of your God damn life.._Ichigo_. Renji said, lightly licking his jaw line.

Renji gently pulled out and crashed beside Ichigo. He grabbed one of the many comforters on his bed, and covered his new lover with it. Ichigo was calming down. He turned and faced Renji.

"Renji.." Ichigo whispered into Renji's ear.

Renji's heart skipped a beat and he realized that Ichigo had complete control over him. Nobody else, just Ichigo.

"Yes?" Renji asked, scooting in closer to Ichigo and holding him close.

"I realized... I think. I think i'm in love with you." Ichigo stuttered.

Those words poured out of him like venom, that's how shocking it was to himself. Renji smiled, and leaned his forehead against Ichigo's.

"That's how it should be. That's how it should have been all along." Renji said, an abundance of love in his voice. "So..please..dump that creep right now. Please baby, please." Renji begged, handing Ichigo his phone.

Ichigo began crying for real, and buried his head in Renji's chest.

"What is it Orange? We're together now, the world is how it should be. Why could you possibly be sad?" Renji asked, perplexed.

"Renji, i'm so in love with you.." Ichigo said, sobbing. "...but, but i'm still in love with Grimmjow."

Just like that, Renji's world was shattered. _Twice_.


	3. Confessions

_Grimmjow. Uhm...hi. How are you?' No no no, he's my boyfriend that's stupid. Okay. 'Baby..I just wanted to tell you I love you. But I kind of got raped yesterday by Renji.' OMG. Do I want him killed? I swear to God. That would not be good If I said it like that. Not at all. Ugh. 'we've only been seeing each other two weeks. We don't have to stop sleeping with other people until our three week mark right?' This is hopeless. Grimmjow is going to kill me. I cheated on him, for lack of a better word. I didn't want to, I really didn't. I'm a serious guy when it comes to relationships. I can't believe this is happening to me. How the hell am I supposed to tell Grimmjow? You know what? I shouldn't even have to tell him. Yeah that's right, I should make that fucker Renji do it. Damn RENJI! This is all his fault. How does he figure tying me up bdsm style, and taking me by force, to be the ultimate way to win over a man's heart? UGH! Yet that body...and that cock...Atleast two times bigger than Grimmjow...FOCUS! FOCUS MAN! GRIMMJOW IS YOUR BOYFRIEND, DON'T TALK ABOUT HIS PENIS LKE THAT! IT'S STILL A GOOD SIZE PENIS DAMMIT! Ughhh...Why are all these people staring at me?_

Ichigo looked over the book that was in his hand, to see about 15 college students scattered infront of him staring at him in shock. Thier library experience ruined by some random outburst. Some were disgusted and some were giggling. Some were taking thier phones out to tweet about it.

A white guy with shocking yellow hair, and a blanket of tattoo's on his arms was walking by, staring at Ichigo with a stupid smirk on his face.

"So, who's Grimmjow? And who's dick are you comparing his to?" The man coughed, laughing all the way down the isle.

"Psh. SAID THE MAN WITH PISS COLORED HAIR!" Ichigo yelled, causing an eruption of "Shh's" to break out.

Ichigo turned bright red in the face, for his reaction was an involuntary one, and he REALLY wasn't having a good week. He was in a monumentously huge library gifted to the school by Grimmjow's father of course. He was in the far corner, where all the tables were and everybody seemed to collectively study or gather. He was sitting right next to the ridiculously huge 30 yards high glass wall that spanned from his corner all the way to the other of the wall. Which was probably about 110 yards away. If you yelled it echoed.

Ichigo grabbed on to his book with such a force that his knuckles were turning white, and he had an unsurpassing amount numbness climbing up his wrists. His muscles were all flexed from the tension going through his brain and he was hunched over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. His breathing was getting steadily faster, and his teeth were clenched tight like a bear trap. His nostrils flared up a bit, and he swore he was dry heaving. The numbness from his wrists seemed to prick it's way up slowly through his arms, and made his body feel like he was losing bone structure. His heart was skipping beats every now and again just from the thought of confessing to Grimmjow. This made a tingly spot of vile in the back of his throat, and he felt like it was going to swell closed. The nervous feeling began to sprout in his stomach, and it spread nausea throughout his body. He felt like a gelatinous mess. He really didn't want to be in the library. This was where he was going to meet Grimmjow after he was finished with Track and field. Grimmjow was ten minutes late, which is even worse because he could show up at any time and make Ichigo vomit right then and there from all the anxiety waiting was giving him. The worst part? The library is named after him. It's_ his_ library..pretty much. _Ichigo_ would be telling _Grimmjow_, he CHEATED on him, in _his_ library. He felt doomed.

Ichigo leaned back in the leather chair he was sitting in. He allowed himself to release the book, and let his hands go limp. They were dangling at his sides, and his head was laying on the support of the chair. He was staring at the too tall ceiling, admiring all the work they put into the mural above. Suddenly a familiar figure caught his eye in his peripheral vision. He looked to his right, and saw Grimmjow through the glass wall. He had just parked his BMW, and was looking rather dashing in his blue blazer with the school's insignia on it, and nice fitting white dress slacks. He was wearing white canvas slip on converse, and his Ray bans to complete the look. Spoiled rich kid.

Ichigo quickly freaked out and slammed the book on the table, causing more and more college students to become annoyed by him. He quickly shoved the book in his backpack, and nervously began to wipe off the table for dust and any other random eraser shaving. _What am I doing? Do I want the place to look NICE when I tell him I betrayed him?/_ Ichigo thought, smoothing out his hair and shirt. Grimmjow was nearing his table. Ichigo could see him from far away, walking that sinfully delicious walk of his. Looking like an absolutely fuckable Hollister model. _Oh God here he comes..._

"My Sexy boy toy. How goes it baby?" Grimmjow asked, leaning over and kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

Grimmjow casually tossed himself on the chair infront of Ichigo, and kicked his leps up on the table. It was against the rules to do that, but he could do it.

"It goes.." Ichico coughed. "It goes well...it goes..well."

"Sorry it took me so long. Some punk was taking way too much time in the shower, and I was forced to wait. I knew it would take me a longer time If I went back to the dorm. I was kinda stuck, sorry babe." The blue haired man said, dripping with effervescent charm.

"That's cool." Ichigo breathed, swallowing hard and burning a hole in the table with his eyes.

"Ok. What the fuck is wrong?" Grimmjow asked, leaning forward in his chair feet now on the floor.

"Do you really love me? I mean..you know. Love is such a strong, strong word. I would hate for it to be wasted on me. Oh you don't? That's cool. So, where do you wanna have lunch?"

Ichigo had no idea of the sentence that just came out of his mouth. He must have skipped some sentences inbetween.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, his face puzzled beyond belief.

Ichigo shut his eyes closed, and decided to just blurt it out. If he didn't blurt it out he was never going to say it, and Ichigo didn't want to keep secrets from Grimmjow. He took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Renji and I..." Ichigo froze.

There was a look of terror on Ichigo's face, as his heart stopped in his chest and decided to roll out of his mouth.

"Renji. Had. I. Tried. We...sort of. I mean he raped..."

This was not going well. Grimmjow was looking at Ichigo like he looked at all the women who tried to flirt with him. In disbelief and confusion.

"RENJI AND I HAD SEX."

"..."

Ichigo's hands were chaffed from how hard he was holding onto the side of the table. He felt this huge weight lifted off of his shoulders and his heart beat was receding back to normal. He still looked as if he was going to puke, but all in all he felt much better. That changed and the weight got put on just as fast as it was taken off with Grimmjow's facial expression.

"I'm sorry..." Grimmjow began, his voice was ice cold. "I don't believe...i heard you correctly." Grimmjow was trying to concieve what he just heard. "Can you, say that again please?"

Ichigo's face was sweating like no tomorrow. The stare from Grimmjow alone made him want to wet himself. This was probably the worst moment of his life.

"I. Did a bad thing. I am sorry. In my defense though..." Ichigo's voice was dropping to barely a whisper. "He did force me."

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a "yeah right" face, and snarled at him.

"He FORCED YOU? IT'S CALLED SAYING NO ICHIGO!"

Grimmjow was getting alot of stares, but he was one person the students couldn't get annoyed at.

"Actually...I said no multiple times. He pushed my face into the headboard and made me bleed, and pinned my legs against the bed."

Ichigo put his face down in sadness. He just realized how sad that sounded, and how even though he ended up wanting it, he was still victimized. Ichigo's heart began to hurt, and he let a tear fall down his right cheek.

"Wait.. he. Raped you?"

Grimmjow's demeanor quickly changed, and he was by his man's side at once stroking and caressing his hair. He pulled up a chair right next to him and took his hands into his own.

"I. I guess...yes. That IS what happened. We were talking and, something just snapped inside of him. But.."

"What, what is it Ichigo? You can tell me anything."

Ichigo's tears began streaming harder. He looked like a mess.

"It is my fault...I mean. We've been roommates and good friends for such a long time. All we ever wanted to do was fuck each other. I mean we're roommates, whatever right? But I always said No. I always denied him because of that stupid rule. I see how stupid it was now, if we wanted each other so badly we should've just had each other. I mean..i'm such a _fucking_ idiot. You're right Grimmjow everything _is_ my fault! Renji and I could've probably been in a healthy relationship right now, and I wouldn't be so SAD. And, and I wouldn't be saying such bad things about him because we would be together and we would be happy, and he wouldn't NEED to force me because we'd be doing it all the time. And, And, we never would've had sex, you and I, and everything would've been ok. But NO. DAMMIT. EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY. AND YOU'RE MAD AT ME FOR DOING IT WITH HIM WHEN WE'VE BEEN DATING THREE WEEKS AND HE'S MAD AT ME FOR NOT GIVING HIM A FUCKING CHANCE TO BE WITH ME AND EVERYONE IS MAD AT ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's rambles were almost incoherent but Grimmjow seemingly understood. He placed his hand on Ichigo's head and patted it.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow whispered.

"I'm sorry dammit. I'm sorry.." Ichigo whimpered, burying himself in Grimmjow's neck.

"It's ok babe..."

Grimmjow had his hands around Ichigo's mass, supporting him and trying to make him feel better. He was rubbing his back and giving him small kisses on his forehead.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow said, maneuvering Ichigo's head so that it was right infront of his face.

"You need to answer something for me ok?"

Grimmjow looked sullen, like all the energy had been drained from his body. He actually looked like he was about to cry himself.

"Did you...want, to have sex with him?"

Ichigo's face distorted even more, and his face was red and hot with tears.

"No. But... after forcing me. He untied me...and gave me a choice to go. I stayed."

Grimmjow's eyes clamped shut and he let out a whimpery gasp. His hands released Ichigo's head, and were now on his own. He buried his face in them.

"Grimmjow... I love you." Ichigo whispered, moving in forcefully and grabbing Grimmjow's now weak body close to his own. "Grimmjow..Grimmjow, say something. Please, please don't leave me. Grimmjow baby I love you. Please. Please Grimm-"

Grimmjow's hands shot up from his face and violently pushed Ichigo off of him, sending Ichigo's chair backwards making him fall and hit his head. If people weren't looking before, they were sure looking now.

"You love me? You call this LOVE? You claim rape when in reality you wanted it? And just what the FUCK was I to you anyways Ichigo? HUH? WHAT THE FUCK WAS IIIIIII? YOUR REBOUND BOY FROM A YEAR OF SEXUAL TENSION?"

Grimmjow shot up from his chair and wiped tears off of his face. He swiftly put on his Ray ban's, and tried to replace the cool guy composure he had lost so long ago. He tried and failed.

"Do NOT call me, Do NOT tweet me, Do NOT facebook me, Do NOT e-mail me, Do NOT anything! I don't ever want to hear your name again Ichigo Kurosaki, and as for class? Consider me TRANSFERRED."

Grimmjow ran out, attempting to control himself until he had atleast reached the double doors. That failed, and students could hear him break down and start violently crying and sobbing before he could even escape.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to the smell of something good hitting his nose. He opened his eyes, and right infront of his face was an outstretched hand holding up a plate of blueberry pancakes to his nose.

"Good morning babe." A very happy Renji doted, practically dancing around because of how happy he was.

"G-Good morning. What the fuck is this?"

"It's breakfast silly. You looked like you needed it when you walked in here yesterday with that dark aura around your body. But, I sprung for breakfast. I didn't want to talk to you when you were all buzzed out." Renji said.

Renji was casually wearing nothing but a pink housewife apron. That's it.

"Renji...i'm tired..." Ichigo groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I KNOW! That's the best part about breakfast silly. It wakes you up!"

Renji placed the plate of pancakes on Ichigo's chest, and seemingly danced away to the kitchen. He came back, and hopped on over to Ichigo's bunk, slipping a can of orange juice through the safety rail.

"Drink up! My Angel tail turtle dove rose garden princess!" Renji beamed, his face glowing.

"Renji...Why are you so happy? And why are you making me hold this while i'm obviously about to drop it."

"OH! sorry..forgot. You're still delirious. Lemme get that for you. And, of course i'm happy! Why wouldn't I be? We're together at last! And come noon today, everybody is going to know it!"

Renji was beaming, and his smile consumed most of his face. His hands were clasped all over the place, and he kept repeating the words "it's a dream come true."

"W-what?"

Ichigo was trying to get up, but the plate was not allowing him.

"Man. Get these fucking pancakes off me!" Ichigo moaned, glaring at Renji.

"Sorry my Sweet prince!"

Ichigo jumped off the top bunk and power walked to the kitchen.

"B-baby what's wrong?" Renji asked, heartbroken.

"Baby? I'm not your baby! How did you get it into your skull that we're together huh?" Ichigo yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Well... you told me. You loved me." Renji whispered, frowning like a six year old.

"Yeah. Well. I've changed my mind. I don't..."

"Ichigo. You're bullshitting me."

Renji casually walked over to Ichigo in the skimpy, barely there outfit. He softly wrapped his arms around his waist and tenderly gave him a kiss on the lips. Ichigo stood there, motionless. His world didn't make sense to him anymore.

"I see the way you look at me...before I go take a shower." Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear. "When i'm bending over to pick something up from the floor...when I let my long hair down."

"Shutup you moron. Having a relationship isn't about lust."

Ichigo was shaking his head in disbelief.

"The _best_ ones are...and besides-" Renji took out his phone from his apron's pocket. "It's all over twitter that you and the smurf broke up. So. That wasn't for me?"

Ichigo grabbed the phone and scrolled down the screen looking at all the tweets from the students who were there at the library that day. They all said the same thing, nerd and hottie over. Or the dean's son moves on and cries like a pussy. A random one about Grimmjow's penis...

"Renji. You should'nt base my life choices off of TWITTER. Seriously. Since i'm in this predicament, I might as well say it. Renji, I want to move out."

Renji's excitement bubble burst.

"What the hell are you talking about? YOU'RE FINE HERE YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME."

"No i'm NOT."

Ichigo peeled Renji off of him, and walked to his closet. He pulled out his old luggage and started filling it with random shit.

"No! Ichigo. I don't want to lose you! You can't do this! What about us!"

"Renji, I know I treated you unfairly this past year.. and i'm sorry. Ok? In all honesty, I guess I really did have this crazy uncontrollable crush on you that I managed to repress. But that doesn't change the fact that you could've handled things differently with me."

Renji removed his apron in depression, forgetting he was stark naked.

"Ichigo..." Renji whispered. "Don't leave..Stay..."

"Renji..please, just don't make this harder than it already is".

Renji allowed Ichigo to continue packing in silence. He changed into gray sweats and a gray sweatshirt. He wasn't in a sexy apron mood anymore. It was an hour before Ichigo was finally done packing, and he had his bags by the door. Renji was sitting on the couch by the door, waiting for the moment Ichigo would leave the threshold. Ichigo had his last bag around his shoulder, and was about to twist the door knob to leave when Renji stood up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ichigo. I understand... I've been a huge dick. I did things to you, that _no_ person has the right to do to another. I betrayed your trust, and what little faith you had in us. I ruined your perfectly good relationship that you had with a pretty amazing and pretty handsome guy...and after all that. I'm still here trying to make you feel guilty about it by rubbing it in your face."

Ichigo had no words. For some reason, he felt happy. But at the same time, sad.

"Renji..."

"I know I know. I want to let you know that i'm not stopping you. I can't. If you love something you have to let it go...and it's time I let you go now. But. I want you to know something. I'm gonna fucking MISS you...orange."

Ichigo's heart sank upon hearing his nickname of almost two years come out of his roommates mouth. His eyes welled up tears, but he didn't let them fall. He didn't know where he was going. He also didn't know where he was going in his life. When that dawned on him, he dropped the bag he was holding to the ground and turned around to look at Renji.

"I don't know what the _fuck_ i'm doing Renji! Where do I go? And why am I telling you this?"

Ichigo had in fact began to lose it. He buried his head in Renji's chest and clawed at his back for support.

"Ichigo. Listen to me...You have to make a choice okay?" Renji said, trying to fight back tears. "People love you. When you love someone, you will go to the ends of the Earth to protect them or make them feel better. Ichigo, Grimmjow still loves you. I know he does. A man like that doesn't break down over just any guy. Ok? You were something special to him... and I took you away from that. But right now, you have a choice. And you're the only one who can make it because you're Ichigo. You can go to Grimmjow right now and ask him if you can move in with him. Or, you could stay here, with someone who would love you unconditionally for the rest of your life..."

Renji was now reaching into his pocket and fiddling around for something. He then proceeded to get down on his knees. Ichigo nearly fainted when he saw the ringbox.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Renji began, holding up the open ring box for Ichigo to see. "You can leave me. And go chase down Grimmjow, I wouldn't hold it against you. Or...you can stick by my side. Like we have been all this time. You know me Ichigo, you know I'm not like that person you saw that day. I was insane that day. But that was only because I was about to lose the most precious thing i've ever cared about. I can't let that happen."

Ichigo was speechless. He was holding onto the sofa for support.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, will you marry me?"


	4. Ichigo's delusion

Ichigo was standing infront of the long mirror he knew so well. He was admiring the vivid black and white tux he was wearing, and smoothing out the wrinkles in his collar. He had a good feeling, in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't nervousness for the first time in over a year since he began college, and it wasn't nausea like before he took a test. He was getting married that day..and it seemed surprisingly easy. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before in his life, and he was devotely ready to say his 'i do's' infront of his closest family and friends.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo's neck cocked back and he held a startled look back from his face. It was his mother.

"Mom. H-hey. How are you?"

"Good."

Ichigo's mother was smiling a full lipped smile and holding both her hands in adoration. She was wearing a beautiful cream yellow dress, with an english style wedding hat on her head. Her long flowing dark orange almost brunette curls flowing from said hat down her back.

"Oh my.."

She faught hard to not let tears fall down her cheek. She would ruin her make-up.

"What?" Ichigo asked, smiling.

"My little boy is getting married. I feel so old. Look at you."

She extended an arm pointing at him up and down.

"You're so dapper and handsome, and what is that? In your hair? Is that-gel? I've never seen your hair done that way Ichigo. You look, simply amazing. Like a gentleman."

Ichigo smiled really hard revealing all the tiny laugh lines on his face. He walked to where his mother was standing and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a bear hug, and buried his face in her neck like he used to do when he was a little kid for comfort. Ichigo's Mother returned the hug as well, patting his back and letting out an appropiate amount of sighs.

"Mom. I've missed you. Where have you been?"

Ichigo looked intently at his mother, and noticed she actually looked no different then when he was 13.

"Oh that doesn't matter Ichigo. This is your day, and i'm so so happy for you. I wouldn't miss it for the world. So. Ta-da! Here I am."

Ichigo looked puzzled. His face was a mixture of confusion and pure happiness. Like he just stumbled upon a piece of cake. He was trying to remember why none of this seemed familiar to him, and why he couldn't remember the last time he talked to his Mom.

"Mom, when was the last time I saw you?"

"Honey, should'nt you be downstairs with your father and your sisters? It's almost time to go you know. I'll tell you what, after the wedding before you go off on your honeymoon we can go out to that nice Italian place at the end of our street and talk about me as much as you want!" Ichigo's Mother smiled and put her polished fingernail tips at the base of Ichigo's chin. "But for now, this is your day. Let's not ruin it sunflower. I looooove you. Now come here and give me some kisses!"

Ichigo decided to let the nagging questions go and give his Mother some kisses.

Downstairs, Ichigo was met with many warm wishes from faces he had never even seen before. Some familiar some not. He guessed it must have been neighbors from his street.

"Son! There you are!"

"Dad! Hey! Listen, Mom's been acting a little strange. Or, Maybe it's me I don't know. But, when was the last time I saw her? I swear I don't remember her looking so beautiful."

"Well, your Mother has always been beautiful son. But i'm hardly around to keep up with your busy college life schedule. Shit, i'm lucky we had enough time to throw this pre-wedding party without you getting your panties in a bunch! So, no son I don't remember the last time you saw your Mother but I reckon It wasn't a long time ago."

Ichigo seemed to be content with that answer, and he gave his Father a big hug.

"I love you Dad." Ichigo said, almost shedding a tear.

"You know I feel the same. Don't go sissy on me boy."

Ichigo laughed. All of the sudden this arm came out of nowhere and all in a blur Ichigo jumped the foreboding attack and punched his Dad square in the face.

"Ah! G-GOOD ONE." He managed to slur.

"Still too slow for me old Man. Married or not, i'll always see it coming." Ichigo joked, jokingly stroking his fathers face.

"Hahaha very funny. Go walk away."

Ichigo laughed it off and continued making his rounds amongst the seemingly familiar faces. He saw his sisters playing in the backyard, and thought it a bad idea considering they were in the wedding party and were wearing their flower girl dresses. But he thought he'd leave them be and have their fun. As Ichigo was strolling his childhood home, a familiar face caught his eye. It was Renji, wearing an almost identical tuxedo to Ichigo's except his bow-tie was white.

"Heyy Man! What's up?"

"Man? A little non-formal don't you think?" Said an offended Renji.

"Um. Friend? Are you going through that, 'only call me Abarai' phase again?" Ichigo joked, leaning against the wall next to him and crossing his arms non-chalantly.

Renji had an eyebrow raised, and was smiling like 'you've got to be joking'. He snuggled up to the wall right by Ichigo's side, and began lightly tugging at Ichigo's Tuxedo beckoning him to come closer. Renji filled the gap between the two of them, and gave Ichigo a light kiss on the cheek. They were so close, that Ichigo could feel the heat eminating from Renji's body. He swore he could also hear his provocative thoughts.

"What the FUCK are you doing Renji"?

Ichigo pushed Renji off of him and stared shocked.

"I'm getting married today you fuckin idiot! Those weird days are over! I thought we talked about this!"

"Baby, did you fall and hit your head or something?"

Ichigo let out a chuckle in disbelief.

"Um, DID YOOUUU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING? I'm getting married!"

"Yeah! I know! TO ME!" Renji yelled in return.

Ichigo began to laugh even harder this time.

"You've hit the pipe a little too hard this time Renji. Look, why don't you go home and enjoy your summer off? You can come to the reception but...I don't know. Maybe you should'nt come to the ceremony if you still have these feelings for me."

Ichigo began to turn around and walk away when Renji grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto his body hard. The ending sound resulted in a thud. Renji grabbed Ichigo's face, basically crushing it inbetween his hands and gave him a seductive kiss on the lips.

"Haha. You got me. But next time I won't be so easy on you Orange."

Ichigo began to hyperventilate and he could've sworn the room was spinning.

"I'm not joking. Please let me go. You're scaring me."

"I should say the same to you. What's gotten into you Ichigo? Are you..." Renji ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "..having second thoughts about us"?

All of the sudden the conversation was interrupted by loud yelling people.

"Hey Not before the wedding you guys!"

"Yeah! Get a room!"

"Save it! Nothing is better than Honeymoon sex!"

Renji released Ichigo from his grip and allowed his face to turn pink.

"Oh..sorry." Renji said grabbing onto Ichigo's hand. "You guys know how I can't keep my hands off of him. I mean look at him, he looks amazing."

Ichigo was frightened. Was he really marrying Renji? Or was this some sort of practical joke? Ichigo was scared shitless that he didn't even remember anything from before seeing himself in the mirror. He didn't understand why he didn't even remember who it was he was marrying. Was he really getting married? He suspiciously eyed everybody and everything. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a picture frame in the middle of the hallway. In the picture, was Renji and himself. It was Renji bending down on one knee asking for Ichigo to marry him, and Ichigo with the happiest smile on his face. But, something was wrong. Something didn't seem quite right about the picture to Ichigo. Upon further inspection he realized it was taken at a park when Ichigo distinctly remembers Renji asking him in their college dorm room.

"Babe..." Renji said, glaring at Ichigo. "You're embarassing me. Can you atleast smile for the pictures?"

Ichigo looked directly infront of him and realized people were taking photos with camera phones and digital camera's. Renji was resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder, smiling and posing and acting like a little wife.

"What the hell is going on.." Ichigo whispered to himself.

"Alright! It's time to go get married! Come on guys! We're off!" Yelled Ichigo's father from amongst the crowd.

Ichigo found himself getting shoved to the door by anxious people jogging to the door to be first in the caravan. Renji held tightly to his hand, and guided him out swiftly and with ease.

"Come on babe.. we got our own limo. Isn't it awesome?"

Renji stood infront a grand white limosine complete with driver who wore a beret.

"Um, I guess..."

Renji walked to where Ichigo was and took his hand and attempted to lead him into the limo. Out of the blue Ichigo's back started to hurt, and it prohibited him from moving any further. He was wincing in pain directly in the door frame of the car.

"Come on get in!" Renji said in annyance. "Enough of your games! We're not in high school anymore, get in the motherfucking limo we're getting married dick head!"

"No-no! Ow!" Ichigo had to stop, talking hurt too much. "This-this ca-can't happen! My back!"

Suddenly, Ichigo's face felt frozen. The cold crept up and down his neck and he couldn't talk nor breath really. He clenched his jaw and his fists and just fainted right there where he stood. Renji screamed in horror and ran out of the limo. He held Ichigo in his arm's and began slapping him to try and wake him up.

"ICHIGO! BABY! WAKE UP, WAKE UP ICHIGO!" Renji screamed, beginning to cry out of terror. "Somebody do something please! Help my husband please! Please somebody!"

Ichigo's father came faster than the speed of light with the front lawn hose and turned it on. He sprayed the freezing cold water all over his son's face, sending Ichigo into darkness and even further away from his reality. He felt his heart stop beating and for a second, just a split second he saw his mother. She was there amongst all the darkness, older this time. She was wearing white, and she was waving at Ichigo. She was telling him to go back, because people needed him. Ichigo was in so much confusion, but he always knew one thing. That was to listen to Mama. Ichigo faught with his inner self, but sooner than later he willed his heart to start up again. He was pushing and fighting and pretty much swimming in darkness until he finally began to break free from his prison. The first successful thing he managed to do was move his face left.

"ICHIGO! OH MY GOD! YOU HAD ME CRYING OVER HERE MAN ! ICHIGO, ICHIGO PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE AWAKE NOW! PLEASE." A sobbing redhead cried.

Ichigo heard the familiar rugged voice, and followed it with his motions. His face moved right. Finally his fingers and legs began to move, and last but not least his eyes fluttered open as if he has just been electrocuted.

*GASP*

Ichigo took a deep breath of air, and began coughing violently. His body was convulsing and he felt like he was drowning. He continued hacking up his lungs until finally water came spewing out of his mouth like puke.

"Ichigo! Oh my God. You're ok..you're ok..."

Ichigo took a huge breath of air and started the hyperventilating process, trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible. While he was coming to, he was blinking furiously looking up at the ceiling. Ichigo was still kind of out of it, but he did know there wasn't a ceiling to outside.

"W-wh-wh-what the HELL. Where am I?" Ichigo breathed, clawing at his chest.

"You're safe now! You-you're still at the dorm." Renji also breathed, getting up and wiping the sweat off his head in relief.

Ichigo's breathing was calming and all of the sudden he felt the immense pain in his back, arms, and shoulders. His head didn't feel to great either, and when he went to rub it for relief he found a massive bump on the side of it. Renji quickly knelt back beside Ichigo, and stroked his head.

"You took a pretty nasty fall babe. You scared me."

Ichigo looked at Renji in shock. He was still in his grey sweatshirt and sweatpants, his hair was pulled up in the same too-high pony-tail.

"Where's my Dad?" Ichigo slurred, attempting to sit up.

"hey-hey-hey-hey-hey, don't get up just yet. Here let me carry you."

Renji swiftly picked Ichigo up princess stlye and carried him to Renji's bottom bunk. He layed him ontop of two comforters for extra comfort and put two on him. He then went and lowered the temperature of the room so he didn't burn up.

"Renji. Am I dead?" Ichigo asked, touching his face like he'd never felt it before.

Renji turned around and looked at him puzzled.

"Don't give me that face, you always give me that face. Like I don't know what i'm talking about. That's the 3rd time. The 3rd damn time."

Ichigo was looking extremely tired, and he was talking nonsense in Renji's eyes.

"Ichigo, hun, we may have to take you to the hospital." Renji said, caressing his face. "You're not making much sense to me. I don't recall making any faces at you today...If anything, you've been the one glaring at me all day."

Ichigo closed his eyes, and tried to calm himself down. Too much seemed to have happened all at the same time and he needed to make sense of it.

"Tell me, what happened to me. Why am I this way? What's going on? Answer me dammit."

Renji sighed and pulled out the ring box from his pants pocket.

"Well, I was showing you this. Remember?" Renji asked, holding it up.

Ichigo nodded and Renji continued.

"I guess you were pretty freaked out. You seemed very on the edge. And well, you were so shocked that you took a step backwards and slipped on a sock and crashed straight down to the damn floor Orange. Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack."

Ichigo's face remained motionless. It was all just a dream?

"I thought of calling an ambulance, but the nearest hospital is 40 minutes away. I figured they wouldn't make it on time, so i slapped you a little bit to wake you up. You wouldn't budge. I thought I had killed you. I really didn't feel like going to jail for involuntary manslaughter today, so I filled a bucket of water and splashed it on your face and you came to."

Ichigo, for the first time in forever, understood what was going on. He smiled, and even giggled a little bit.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"Oh..this is so funny." Ichigo slurred.

"I'm failing to see how this is funny. You hurt yourself Ichigo."

Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a big sigh.

"I had a dream about you Renji...A scary, scary dream."

"A dream? That's not possible, you couldn't have been out for more than 45 seconds." Renji stated.

Ichigo turned his head to the right and stared at Renji in his beautiful eyes.

"A dream."

"Wh-what happened in this dream?" Renji asked, stroking Ichigo's face.

"We...were about to get married. I don't even know why? Then my Mom.." Ichigo shot up from his laying position nearly clipping his head against the top bunk. "..Where's my Mom? Please tell me she was real! Tell me she's here!"

Renji's face became sorrowful and he slowly reached forward laying Ichigo back down on the bed.

"Ichigo. You know you're Mother's dead. Why are you saying these things?"

Ichigo looked frantically back to Renji and the tears began pouring from his eyes. The sobs, and the harsh whimpers were crushing Renji's heart to pieces.

"She's not! I saw her! I just saw her! She told me to come back, and that my friends needed me and she loved me!"

Renji was bewildered. He had never seen Ichigo act this way before. At this point he blatantly didn't know how to act.

"Ichigo.." Renji whispered. "I think you need to get some rest babe. Alright? We can talk about your Mom later. Right now, you need to get better so I can have my old Orange back. I'll be right here by your side, ok? Don't worry about anything."

Renji had layed down beside Ichigo and wiped his tears away. Ichigo settled down, and before Renji knew it he was fast asleep.

"He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you you know."

The blue haired man looked daggers at the red haired man's direction, challenging anyone who dared look at his face. He clenched the chair he was sitting on, attempting to restrain himself from striking like a lion. The snarl on his face was obvious and there was a couple of big veins popping out from the side of his forehead.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Oh. If you would'nt have broken up with him the way you did, he wouldn't be like this. You guys hadn't even been dating that long. You shouldn't have gotten so mad AT HIM. You should've been more worried about me."

Renji's face was almost as torn as Grimmjow's.

"Trust me. You'll get yours." Grimmjow spat.

"I'm going to have the most fun watching you try, motherfucker."

Renji's glare was dead even with Grimmjow's though Grimmjow's was complete with a daunting devilish smile. The kind of smile that makes you surrender before you even begin.

"Good. I'll let you see an example of what succeeding looks like..." Grimmjow snarled. "By the way. If you ever accuse me of harming Ichigo in any way again, i'll kill you and leave your body in a ditch and make it look like an accident."

Grimmjow's fists were in balls.

"You'd have to catch me first." Renji snickered.

"I'm in track. Catching you would be easier than catching a cold. Besides, this is all YOUR fault. This is the second time you've hurt Ichigo. Not just physically but mentally too. First time rape, now he mysteriously falls and has bruises all over his body and he's claiming he saw his dead mother? Do you have nothing better to do than to beat up your poor roommate?"

"Take...that...back..."

"No."

"TAKE IT BACK, YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT."

"WHY? I'M RIGHT."

Renji got out of his chair and was walking toward Grimmjow when he was stopped.

"Is there a problem here?"

It was a doctor who was listening to the entire conversation. He ran infront of Renji just in time. The doctor pointed at a police officer asleep in one of the chairs and suggested Renji sit down. Renji begrudgingly obeyed and took his place back in his seat.

"You are probably the luckiest son of a bitch alive right now. If it wasn't for this being a hospital, I would eat you alive."

Renji was livid.

"Why did you ask Ichigo to marry you? Was it so that he couldn't leave your sight? Or was it because poor Renji knows he's never going to find anyone else with that bad little temper of his so he was just going to marry what he already thought was his property?"

Renji smirked.

"You really think you know everything don't you? You snot nose punk ass fucking bitch. Let me tell you something, and listen good because I don't repeat myself to trash. I love Ichigo more than any man has ever loved a woman, man, dog, whatever. I fell in love with him the minute I saw him and didn't know what his name was. I was there for him when his grandparents died. I went to the funeral and watched him hold their dead bodies hands as if they were still on God's green Earth. I was there with him when he cried about if for 4 months after. I've nursed Ichigo back to health from the chicken pox, the measles, and any sort of depression supposed boyfriends like you gave him. I've devoted my entire life to making sure that man is ok, and loved. One day I mess up, and you think that all get's erased? Oh no no no my friend, YOU are the one who's going to get erased. I'm Ichigo's best friend, and SOON we're going to be lovers. And it is going to be SO great, when that day comes and I can watch your little begging eyes from behind the window of your BMW cry and I can say I FUCKING told you so. So why don't you and your Ed hardy hat, just move the FUCK along. Cuz you look a mighty brokedown shame, and it's going to be awful for you when Ichigo wakes up and doesn't want you here you no good, self-centered, narcisistic, prick, waste of a man."

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and casually tossed his elbows over it.

"What? No sarcastic remarks?" Renji snarled, angry as ever.

"Psh. You say you don't repeat yourself to trash. I don't talk to trash."

Grimmjow smiled and closed his eyes to rest for when the doctor called them. After 10 more minutes of waiting, they were summoned by nurses.

"Ichigo wants to see visitors now. We ask that you please keep your voices down inside the patient room. Thank you."

Renji and Grimmjow entered the room. They both took either side of the bed Ichigo was laying on.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo squealed.

"Hey Ichigo. How are you doing?"

Grimmjow was playing the innocent card and was acting like nothing even happened outside. He actually lookd like he was in a really good mood, and that made Renji very suspicious.

"G-good. The doctor says I suffered a mild concusion but I should be ok. I just have to take some medicine for the pain. But, what are you doing here"?

"Well, I decided everything is your terrible roommate's fault, and I forgive you. At first, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know him and I didn't know what to do about this mess. My heart was going crazy. But now after having heard about THIS incident, I label him as insane and as a danger to society but mainly to my boyfriend."

Ichigo's half bruised face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're really forgiving me Grimmjow? Really?"

"Of course. Ichigo..." Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand and kissed it tenderly. He continued to talk in a low whisper. "I want to start all over. I want us to be in love again, and have hot crazy, animal sex like before and talk until 6am on the phone. I want that back. I want YOU back."

Ichigo was about to start a sentence when Renji interrupted.

"Oh COME FUCKING OFF IT ALREADY. HE SLIPPED ON A SOCK AND FELL. I DIDN'T FUCKING HURT HIM. AND HE'S NOT GOING WITH YOU ANYWHERE. YOU BROKE HIS HEART YOU ASS-WIPE, HE'S STAYING NEUTRAL. LEAVE IT ALONE. DROP IT."

"Renji. Do shutup." Grimmjow stated.

"It's true though Grimmjow, I did slip and fall. I'm remembering the falling part now. Actually Renji brought me back from the dead kind of. So I guess he kind of saved my life there."

"I'm afraid that's the only thing I'd be greatful for if it was true." Grimmjow said, sarcastically.

Renji just bit his lip an didn't say a word. He didn't wanna look bad infront of Ichigo.

"So, what do you say doll? Would you like to get back together?"

Ichigo smiled, then frowned.

"The trust issue would get complicated. You know, since I live with Renji."

Grimmjow just nodded and winked at Ichigo. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"Read this...outloud please." Grimmjow said, most likely for Renji's ears.

Ichigo looked at the piece of paper and went wide eyed.

"blah,blah,blah,blah,blah, lease for Grimmjow blah, blah, ICHIGO KUROSAKI? But this is an off campus document!"

"Yeah baby. I bought us a house. Just you and me. A good 2 miles away from school, but close enough for easy commute."

Ichigo's face looked as shocked as Renji's face.

"Oh b-b-b-b-but you can't do that! State law requires I have a roommate! And Ichigo never got papers to be pulled or moved from a dorm!"

Grimmjow reached into his seemingly magic pocket and pulled out Ichigo's transfer papers and official light blue roommate replacement form and handed it to Renji.

"Satisfied?"

Grimmjow turned around to face Ichigo again and noticed he was smiling and nodding his head yes a billion times.

"Yes! Of course i'll move in with you. Wow! This is insane!"

Grimmjow leaned in to kiss Ichigo but they were interrupted by yelling of staff members.

"WE'VE GOT A FAINTER! I NEED A CRASH CART AND A STRETCHER!"

Renji was on the floor, papers on the tile and his body. He had fainted.


	5. The Final decision

It was a Saturday night in the "Jeagerjaques-Kurosaki" household. It had been exactly 2 months since Ichigo moved in with Grimmjow.

"Hey babe. How bout pouring me some more drink?" A relaxed Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo semi glared at him from the comfortable spot he was at on the sofa. This was the 5th time he asked for something during Ichigo's favorite tv show.

"Why you looking at me like that? All I asked for was a drink babe. C'mon." Grimmjow stated, cocking his head back and re-focusing his attention on the tv.

Ichigo decided to shrug it off and go get his boyfriend more soda. Usually they would end up arguing about something demeaning Ichigo would say about Grimmjow's laziness. But then Grimmjow would retort how he had track and field everyday and didn't like getting up for anything when he got home. Ichigo wanted to have a nice, calm night with Grimmjow, so he decided against saying a word.

"Thanks babe." Was grimmjow's response to a re-filled cup of soda.

Ichigo slumped back on the sofa like before, and put his legs ontop of Grimmjow's. He grabbed the blanket that was always on the sofa, and snuggled into it. Grimmjow shuffled about, uncomfortably.

"Ichigo, could you please put your feet down? My legs are still kinda sore from track today." Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, his hand supporting his head.

"Seems like there lots of stuff you don't like me doing." Ichigo stated, stark tone.

Grimmjow simply smirked and shook his head, ignoring the sarcastic comment. The TV flashing different colors of light everywhere, changing from one scene to the next of the program they were watching.

"So, how was track today? You gonna make it to the finals, or what?" Ichigo asked, staring at the tv.

"Finals? Ichigo, we always run against different schools. There are no finals. It's either we win or lose. One day to the next. I thought you knew that, you've been to like ten of my meets." Grimmjow answered, impatiently.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. He scanned the room for a subject changer, no luck.

"Sorry babe. You know i'm not good with that track and field stuff. I can't even tell when ya'll are scoring points."

Grimmjow turned his head sharply to face Ichigo, his face red as a tomato.

"There are no points in track and field!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

Grimmjow threw his arms up in frustration, while shaking his head simultaneously.

"It's like, you don't even pay attention to anything I do anymore Ichigo. It's like you don't even care."

"Hey! Of course I care, I love you. I just...don't really care much about track. But I care about you, so I go to the games anyways." Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow looked kind of shocked.

"Well...thanks for that explicit honesty."

*Awkward silence*

"C'mon Grimm. Don't be mad, babe. It's kind of like, how you don't like watching HGTV but you do it anyways because you wanna spend time with me. And, you know I appreciate you for it." Ichigo said, rubbing Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo callously.

"You just compared my career, to Home and Garden Television."

Grimmjow shot up from the sofa, forcing Ichigo's legs to fall off from it. He walked angrily to the bedroom, talking his soda with him.

"Babbeee! C'mon, don't be that way!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ichigo sat on the sofa for a good long minute, thinking about how everything played out. He decided to go talk to Grimmjow. He turned off the tv, and headed for the room.

"Hey." Ichigo stated, slowly walking into the room.

"Hello dream killer." Grimmjow said, icyly.

Ichigo smiled, laughing at the nickname Grimmjow gave him. He quickly crawled into bed with him.

"Look, don't take it wrong babe. I didn't mean it like how you made it out to be. It's just something else stupid I managed to say." Ichigo said, putting on the puppy dog eyes routine.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but melted when he gave into Ichigo's adorable cuteness. Ichigo cuddled into a little ball next Grimmjow, and started to rub his belly. Grimmjow laid back, and smiled, enjoying the physical contact.

"So. How's the last semester goin' in english? You miss that class without my fine ass in it?" Grimmjow joked, giggling.

"It's going very well. It's stupid how we have to take it again. It really seems like high school english is more than enough. I mean, I was born speaking english."

Grimmjow and Ichigo both smiled.

"But.."

Ichigo began to talk, but changed his mind mid-word.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Well you wouldn't have started talking if you weren't going to say anything. Go ahead, tell me what's on your mind." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo released a small sigh.

"Oh well it's nothing really. Just that, well, Renji's having a little trouble in his english class. So, he asked me to be his tutor. So, yeah. That's all. See? No big deal." Ichigo said, hoping Grimmjow would leave it at that.

Grimmjow removed his hand from around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Oh. Renji huh?" Grimmjow spat.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms.

"Yes, Renji. What's the big deal?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow shook his head.

"You still talk to that guy? After what he did to you? He's lucky i'm generous enough to even let him stay in this school after that." Grimmjow snarled, shaking his head.

"Grimm. Please. Stop being so dramatic." Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped.

"Dramatic? Dramatic? He must have hit you, or raped you, I don't know pick your choice, pretty damn hard for you not to remember what he did to you!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"It's not like I don't remember what he did. Oh, and he didn't hit me Renji, I tripped and fell on a sock remember? I don't know how many times I have to tell you that..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Mhhmm tripped, fell, whatever. He was still around, so we'll never know 100% what happened."

"It was an accident Grimm. Please. Why do you hate him so much? I mean, I would be really pissed off too if a guy led me on for an entire year, then ended up getting with someone else." Ichigo stated, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh! Okay, as long as his excuse for rape is feesable, then he can go on jolly good doing it to whoever he wants." Grimmjow said, sarcastically.

Ichigo was beginning to get angry.

"Dammit Grimmjow. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, I decided to stay! He untied me, and I stayed. So, if you should be blaming anyone, wouldn't it be me? For knowingly staying?" Ichigo exclaimed, shuffling his feet underneath the sheets.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped even wider.

"I don't wanna talk about this bullshit anymore. It seems like this shit comes up almost every other week." Grimmjow stated, standing up from the bed.

"Oh yeah. Like you have such a problem with it, that every other week we're inot/i talking about it, you're putting your cock in my ass. Hmm interesting." Ichigo spat, sarcastically.

Grimmjow shook his head furiously and walked out of the room. When he came back, he had a green towel in his hand. He removed his shirt quickly, exposing his rippling chest. He threw the shirt at Ichigo's face, and continued walking to their bathroom. The water began running, and Ichigo knew he was going to take a warm shower to calm his nerves.

"Gonna think of me in there? When you're 'calming' yourself down, you gonna think of me?" Ichigo joked, throwing the shirt in the bathroom.

You could hear the rods from the shower curtain flying across the metal bar which supported them. Grimmjow already entered the shower.

"Look Ichigo. I may do many things to calm myself down, but i'm not gonna spank the monkey when I have an ass to insert myself into. I ain't the desperate type, like Renji!" Grimmjow exclaimed from the bathroom.

Ichigo got out of bed and strolled to the bathroom. He removed his shirt and pants, and joined Grimmjow in the shower.

"W-what the hell are you doing in here?" Grimmjow asked, bar of soap in one hand.

Ichigo smiled as the streaming water wet his hair.

"All this macho talk. Even if it is against my best friend.." Ichigo pushed his body against Grimmjow's. "Still makes me horny babe."

At first Grimmjow glared at Ichigo looking as if he was ready to attack. Then, his features softened and he gave Ichigo a smile.

"Well then get the fuck over here.." Grimmjow said forcefully, engulfing Ichigo's lips in his mouth.

The next day at school, Grimmjow bade Ichigo goodbye with a kiss after walking him to class. Ichigo entered the classroom and walked straight to the back, looking out the window. He hated the fact there were so many tree's covering the view of the parking lot. With a swift flick of his glasses, Grimmjow entered his BMW and jet off. Ichigo looked on from the top window, a smirk crossing his face.

"Finally." Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo turned on his heel, and exited the classroom. He reached in his pocket and pulled out is phone sending a text to renji.

_Hey. I'm ditching today. Let's hang out, like we used to._

Renji texted back.

_Are you serious? I'm all over that!_

Ichigo smiled like he hadn't in a long time. He actually felt his heart skip a little beat.

_Great. Meet me out front._

Renji texted back.

_Already headed there._

Ichigo took a left, then another left, and went down the bright green staircase. He immediately saw the familiar tuft of red hair behind the glass door, scanning the area for his orange haired best friend. Ichigo's heart clenched a little. He hated sneaking around to see Renji, but it was the only way to keep peace between him and Grimmjow. Ichigo gently pushed the glass door open, making virtually no sound. He got as close as he could to Renji without alarming him of his presence. He then lifted both his arms up and put his hands over Renji's eyes. Without hesitation, Renji smirked.

"Guess who"? Ichigo asked, attempting to mask his very distinct voice.

Renji chuckled.

"The Muffin man..." Renji retorted sarcastically.

"Wow. You suck at this game."

Renji felt around on his face at Ichigo's fingers. He loved the feeling of Ichigo's skin on his. Warm and tentalizing. Life was just, better, with him there. Like bright yellow roses in a meadow. He's always loved Ichigo. It hurt him, having to see him this way. But If it was the only way he could, he'd take it in an instant, which he was. Renji lifted one of Ichigo's hands off his face, and looked at it with his free eye. He absorbed the feeling and the look of it, smiling at the familiar scar he's always had on it.

"Now.." Renji began, whispering. "If this isn't Ichigo Kurosaki's hand, I should be terrified to think that i'm playing this game with a stranger." Renji joked.

Renji stroked the hand for a second, before bringing it up to his lips and giving it a small tender kiss. He turned all the way around, facing Ichigo, his hand still locked in his.

"Well. You took a big risk kissing a strangers hand young man." Ichigo said, smiling that huge white smile that made Renji's heart melt.

Renji wanted nothing more than to kiss him full on the lips at that point. Ichigo, just being in public, was a temptation in itself. Male or female. It should have been a sin.

"How you doing man?" Renji asked, pulling Ichigo inside his muscular frame, caressing his warm body.

Ichigo was trying not to get lost in Renji's gaze, and his familiar musky smell of cologne. Being so close to him, it was hard not to stay trapped in his hug forever. His smell, and feel, bringing back some amazing memories of back in the day.

"I'm alright. Graduating next week. Pretty exciting." Ichigo answered, pulling away from his beautiful friend.

Renji's heart twisted a little, when he began to think of not seeing his Ichigo everyday. Nostalgia washed over him.

"You must be pretty excited! You've been done with this place for quite a long time now." Renji said.

"Yeah...Grimmjow's throwing me a surprise party i'm not supposed to know about. So. That should be interesting. Other than that, I don't really have any plans. Maybe a nice dinner with the family." Ichigo said.

Renji's face contorted. Hearing the name Grimmjow sent bad shivers up his spine.

"How are you and.._him_ doing?" Renji asked, major sarcasm in his voice.

Ichigo's eyes lowered a little bit. He let out a sigh. He didn't know how to answer that. Grimmjow had been so, distant lately.

"We're...actually not doing so good. But, you know, you always have to pray for the best. I guess."

Ichigo wasn't even buying what he just said. In reality, Ichigo felt like Grimmjow stopped trying once they moved in together. Like the whole thing was one big plot to push Renji away from him, and that's it. Grimmjow hardly even said hi when he walked in the door from school anymore. He just sat his ass on the couch, watched tv, and fell asleep. But, Ichigo knew he loved him, he just couldn't figure out why he acted that way.

"Really? What's been going on?" Renji asked, obviously conerned.

Renji closed the gap between the two college students and put his forehead on Ichigo's. He let his warm breath hit Ichigo's face, and he stroked Ichigo's arms all up and down the sides of them.

"I swear, i'll kill him if you're not happy." Renji said bluntly.

Ichigo got lost in Renji. He hated it when he did that. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful?

"N-no Renji. It's ok.." Ichigo managed to let out. "Everything is, fine. It's fine. Can we go to the Italian place down the street? I'm hungry."

Ichigo just wanted Renji off of him so he could think straight. It had been such a long time since he kissed those passionate lips of his. He didn't want to be tempted. Renji stepped back, and gave Ichigo room to breathe.

"S-sure Orange. It's my treat." Renji said, a little embarrased.

Renji turned around and began to walk to his car, Ichigo following.

_Why the hell do I feel like we're going out on a date? This is just like old times, isn't it? Why am I even thinking this way, maybe that's the problem. But damn, why do I feel like sitting on his dick? This is bad. This is so so bad. Why can't Renji and I just be best friends like we used to be? How did these stupid feelings start getting in the way? I better not even think about doing anything..Grimmjow will kill me._ Ichigo thought.

Renji was also having problems controlling his thoughts. They were already driving down the road to the restaurant.

_God, why did you make such a beautiful man and have him become my roommate and best friend? Is this a test God? I don't understand, I should be happy Ichigo even wants me in his life at all after what I did to him, but am I so greedy that I would really try something even when he's taken? Renji, you're not a homewrecker. Stop thinking this way. Ichigo doesn't want you like that at all anymore. He has Grimmjow, get over yourself._ Renji thought, squeezing the steering wheel of his car ridiculously hard.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked, swallowing hard.

Renji gave Ichigo a quick strong side glance. His nerves were getting to him. His jaw tightened as he re-focused on the road.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just being me." Renji answered.

_Just being me? What the hell is wrong with me? Am I a rapper now?_ Renji thought, beginning to sweat.

Ichigo smirked at Renji's answer. Was he just as nervous as he was?

Renji pulled up to Bella's italian and quickly turned the engine of the car off. He threw a couple of glances Ichigo's way, and clenched his jaw again.

_This is going to be a long date. I mean outting._ Renji thought.

Renji quickly got out of the car and headed to the passenger's seat to open the door for Ichigo. Ichigo smiled, and pretended to exit the car like a lady for laughs.

"Why thank you, you dapper young man." Ichigo joked, punching Renji in the arm.

Renji didn't usually do things like that. Ichigo took notice very quickly, but didn't want to bring negative attention toward it. He loved it. That's why he made the joke, otherwise Renji would beat himself up over it all day.

"You're welcome, M'lady." Renji replied.

Ichigo and Renji started casually walking to the entrance. Both, trying very hard not to stare at one another. The restaurant had giant glass windows in front. The kind where you see the people eating and the chefs cooking from outside.

"This place looks fancy." Renji said.

"It's not that bad." Ichigo answered, a big smile crossing his face.

_Why do I feel so giddy like this when i'm with Renji, dammit?_ Ichigo thought.

Renji was opening the door to the place, when Ichigo saw something he wished he never had seen. Inside, was his boyfriend Grimmjow, looking cozy and flirting with a student in Ichigo's english class. They were stroking each other's hands, and looking deep into the other's eye's.

"RENJI STOP." Ichigo said, pulling Renji's shoulder causing his hand to jerk away from the door.

Renji was about to say something when he looked at Ichigo and followed his gaze to Grimmjow inside. Ichigo's eyes began swelling with tears. His face looked miserable, and his cheeks were red from embarassment.

"H-how could he do this to me?" Ichigo sobbed, standing there, staring at his love with another man.

"Oh FUCK NO." Renji spat, when he saw them together.

Renji threw the door open and flung off his beige coat he was wearing, Revealing a tight fitted and faded thin red long sleeve deep v-neck. It accentuated his arms fantasticly and showed off some of his tattoos on his torso, but he wasn't there to play nice.

"Stand the fuck UP. MOTHERFUCKER." Renji yelled, causing panic throughout the entire eatery.

Grimmjow quickly turned his head around to find Renji charging at him with the scariest face he had ever seen in his entire life.

"What the-" Grimmjow blurted out.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Renji had thrown him down on the floor and was dragging him by his hair. Grimmjow began to flail his arms back and forth to stand up, but Renji kicked him hard in the balls to prevent him from going anywhere.

"AAggh!" Grimmjow screamed, still being pulled by his hair.

Grimmjow thought his entire skull was going to come off. Grimmjow's date was completely confused and terrified.

"You cheated on Ichigo? I break your neck." Renji grunted through his teeth.

"Let me GO DAMMIT! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE RUNT BASTARD!" Grimmjow yelled.

Renji pulled Grimmjow out of the restaurant succesfully before he let him go. He knew Grimmjow was going to come straight at him, so the second he let go, he put his fists up boxing style. He was prepared to fuck his face up.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo whispered, staring solemnly into the eyes of the man he thought he loved.

Grimmjow was gripping his head in pain, and his eyes turned a fiery deep blue, ready to kill Renji. He managed to get up, by throwing all his weight forward and pushing off his legs. He didn't want to let go of his aching scalp. His hands had blood on them.

"WE'RE SO OVER KUROSAKI." Grimmjow said evily, spitting on the ground.

Grimmjow looked like he was taking a little break before he tried to kill Renji, but surprisingly, he lunged for Ichigo. His head mulled into Ichigo's ribs sending him crashing hard onto the pavement. Renji responded in an instant, running and kicking Grimmjow in the head knocking him un-conscious.

"Ichigo! ARE YOU OK?" Renji shouted, kneeling over his best friend.

Renji held Ichigo in his arms, and began to cry. Ichigo wasn't responding, and was bleeding from the head. The man that Grimmjow had been on a date with, exited the building and looked at what was going on.

"I'm so..so sorry. I had no idea he was taken. I feel awful..I-I hope Ichigo is ok."

The man ran off to his car, and fled away.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of his heart beating on the monitor next to him.

"He's awake!" Renji exclaimed, running to his love's arms and hugging him like crazy.

"What-"

"You're in the hospital. Grimmjow knocked you un-conscious then I knocked Grimmjow un-conscious." Renji said, smiling and stroking Ichigo's face.

Ichigo's head hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. His ribs felt like jello, and when he looked down his hand had road rash on it.

"Grimmjow did this? I don't remember..." Ichigo said, moving his fingers around to see if they still worked.

Renji sighed.

"Yes. After you were both knocked out, I carried you both in my car and drove you guys to the hosptal. I told the nurse that..both incident were completely un-related, and when I got Grimmjow alone, I threatened him. I told him if he pressed charges on me, i'd leak those pictures of him I took with that one guy.." Renji said, looking off into the distance.

Ichigo got a puzzled look on his face.

"What guy?" Ichigo asked.

Renji smiled.

"The guy he was dating. The one from the restaurant? I thought blackmail might be in order after I fucked him up. So, before I did anything, I snapped a quick pic with my cell. No one saw me, it was like a one second thing. They came out sort of blurred, but there's no mistaking that guys awful hair color."

Ichigo seemed to be gathering all his memories back into his head, and yes, he did remember. He smiled.

"Ahhh. Very clever." Ichigo choked.

"Yeah. It's a good thing his Dad doesn't know he's gay yet, otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do right now. I'd be screwed."

Renji released a small tear from his eye.

"I also...told him to leave you alone. I said if I saw him around you, I would kick his ass, regardless of what happened to me."

There was an odd nostalgia still lingering in the air. The obvious love overflowing towards each other, but neither one strong enough or brave enough to admit it. Ichigo, scared that Renji would think it was just because Grimmjow was out of the picture, didn't say anything. And Renji, scared Ichigo would think he was trying to take advantage of him, didn't say anything. But, Renji couldn't just stick around with the man he was in love with if he wasn't man enough to confess his feelings again.

"Hey man..ugh..do you think you'll be ok. Here without me?" Renji asked, looking down in shame.

Ichigo's heart broke a little. Why did Renji want to leave? Was he done with trying to be Ichigo's friend? Had he had it with protecting him, and getting his feelings crushed?

"Oh..Sure. Thanks man. For everything." Ichigo whispered, squeezing Renji's hand.

_Why do I feel like i'll never see him again?_ Ichigo thought.

Renji had already walked out of the room. He was halfway down the hallway, with his beige coat thrown over his shoulder. He couldn't fight the tears that began to fall from his eyes.

_Why do I love him so much? Why can't I just leave him ALONE?_ Renji thought, his emotions being worn on his sleeve.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji turned around to find dozens of doctors and nurses trying to push themselves into Ichigo's room.

_OH NO_ Renji thought, running back to where he just left.

Renji pushed men and ladies alike out of the way to see what was going on. He would kill himself if anything had happened to Ichigo the 30 seconds he wasn't there.

"Ichigo?" Renji yelled, finally breaking free from the grasps of staff.

Renji was now awkwardly in the middle of the room, being stared at by dozens of eyes.

"W-what the hell is going on? Ichigo are you ok?" He asked, confused, and covering his private areas as if he were naked.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo said, smiling at his best friend.

"Yes..apparently he his." A doctor said, sarcastically. "We heard him scream, i'm guessing your name, so we ran in here thinking it was a medical emergency..but apparently not."

Renji smiled at Ichigo, wiping old tears away.

"That's Orange for you." Renji said.

The doctor put Ichigo's chart back on a nail by Ichigo's bed and rolled his eyes. He beckoned the nurses to run along and continue tending to patients. Renji slowly walked over to Ichigo, his hands stuffed in his pockets, approaching him like if he came any closer he would break him.

"You called, M'Lady?" Reni said, tears on his cheeks.

Ichigo just began crying as well, smiling as hard as his face would let him.

"I did, my dapper young man." He joked.

Renji was at Ichigo's side, holding his hand again. He took it, and kissed it, very hard yet very passionately.

"W-why did you call me back, Ichigo"? Renji asked, stray tears following old tear trails on his cheeks.

Ichigo kept his hand by his Renji's face after he kissed it, stroking his tear stained cheeks. He used all his strength to reach the ponytail Renji was wearing, and he he slid it off. Renji's hair immediately fell wherever it pleased. It was the longest, reddest, most gorgeous hair Ichigo had ever seen. Renji smiled.

"I like your hair this way." Ichigo whispered, running his weak fingers through Renji's thick hair.

"Then i'll never put it back up again."

Renji took the ponytail holder from Ichigo's hands and threw it in the trash can by his bed. Ichigo just shook his head, and smiled.

"You always did things like that for me." Ichigo whispered. "I never ever told you, how much I appreciated it."

Renji tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ears, and leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the forehead.

"Well, now you have Orange. It's ok... I always knew you appreciated it." Renji whispered. "Is that why you needed me? To tell me you've appreciated me, before I go?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't want you to go." Ichigo said seriously.

Renji's heart felt like it could fly up to heaven.

"Then..i'll stay here with you. Until you get healed, i'll stay here with you."

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"No. I want you to stay. I mean. I want you to stay with me."

"Ichigo what do you-"

"The answer is yes." Ichigo cut Renji off. "If you'll still have me, even though, I don't see why you would after all i've put you through...but if you'll still have me, I would love to be Ichigo Abarai."

Renji jolted backwards in disbelief.

"Ichigo, are you serious right now? You'd still marry me after everything I put you through? You-you still want me?" Renji exclaimed, his eyes big and watery looking.

Ichigo just nodded his head yes, and Renji remained jaw dropped.

"Yes! ICHIGO! OF COURSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Renji was fidgeting around and could barely keep still.

"Renji. I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I couldn't even see I was in love with you from the minute I met you..forgive me." Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo. You're forgiven, there is nothing in the world you could say to me right now that would make me love you less. Come here." Renji said, scooping Ichigo into his arms and kissing him passionately.

Renji's hair draped around Ichigo's head, creating a wall of privacy for the two to share their first kiss since that one fateful day. Renji invaded Ichigo's mouth, like he'd never done so before, and he made him feel more loved than Grimmjow ever could in one lifetime. When Renji broke away, tears of love not nostalgia, were falling from his eyes.

"I love you so so much Ichigo. I'll never hurt you, like Grimmjow did. Never. I swear." Renji said, sobbing.

Ichigo began to get a little teary eyed as well.

"Renji.."

"Yes baby?" Renji asked.

"When I get out of here, tonight.." Ichigo began, a smile on his face. "Could you, um, do me like that one night?" A blush spread across his face.

Renji smirked and chuckled a little.

"Ichigo, you didn't even have to ask. Now that I have you back, i'm going to do so many bad things to you, you may need to come back to the hospital afterwards." Renji said, a chilling lust in his voice.

"Renji.." Ichigo whispered once more.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to keep your hair down during." Ichigo said, playing with the loose strands of Renji's hair.

Renji just smiled.

"Babe, anything for you."


End file.
